Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou Escape from England and Get Grounded
''Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou Escape from England and Get Grounded ''is the 1st grounded video out of Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney and Caillou and was created by Dylan Priest. Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou hates England. So, they decided to escape from England by stealing the Royal Car. And then, they got grounded biggest extreme time. Angelica Pickles: "Oh, man! We all hate England. Don't you agree, Evil Barney and Caillou?" Evil Barney: "Yes." Caillou: "We need to get out of here, but how?" Angelica Pickles: "Hey! I have an idea. Let's steal the Royal Car and drive it all the way back to GoCity World." Evil Barney: "That is a great idea." Caillou: "Let's go." [ Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou ran away from the Big Ben clock. ] Angelica Pickles: "There's the Royal Car. Now, let's get in and go back to GoCity World. And I'll do the driving." [ The Royal Car took off with Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Caillou inside it. ] (When the Royal Car reached GoCity World) Angelica Pickles: "Okay. We're back in GoCity World." Evil Barney: "Yes, we abducted to a fish moves." Caillou: "And since were in front of the GoCity World video store, let's go inside and buy DVDs made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, and Cookie Jar." Angelica Pickles: "That sounds good to me, Caillou." Evil Barney: "I agree with you, Angelica Pickles." Caillou: "Now, Angelica, you go get a DVD made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. And me and Evil Barney will get DVDs made by PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." (In the video store) Video Store Manager: "Welcome to the GoCity World video store. How can I help you?" Angelica Pickles: "I would like to get Bubble Guppies Complete Season 1 on DVD." Evil Barney: "I would like to get Sesame Street: Alphabet Songs on DVD." Caillou: "And I would like to get Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles on DVD, please." Video Store Manager: "All right. I'll go and get those DVDs for the three of you. Here are your DVDs that you wanted." Angelica Pickles: "Thank you so much." Evil Barney: "Thank you." Caillou: "Thank you." Video Store Manager: "You're welcome. And have a nice day." [ When Caillou got home and while Angelica Pickles and Evil Barney were doing their own stuff. ] Caillou: "Since my parents are nowhere to be seen, I'm going to watch Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles on DVD." (After watching the Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles DVD) Caillou: "That was an awesome show. Now, as usual, I'm going to my room to do a fake VHS opening to Robin Hood from 1995. Real, not fake. And made by PBS Kids." [ After Caillou went to his room, Jack Loves Disneyland comes to his house and was shocked at what Caillou had did. ] Jack Loves Disneyland: "Let me guess. Caillou along with Angelica Pickles and Evil Barney escaped from England. And he got Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles on DVD." (A few minutes later) Jack Loves Disneyland: "Your son shouldn't have escaped from England along with Angelica Pickles and Evil Barney and got Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles on DVD." Boris: "I know that, Jack." Doris: "We're going to kick Caillou's butt when we get hold of him." Caillou: "Hi, mommy and daddy. What's up and why are you so angry? And why is Jack Loves Disneyland here?" Boris: "Caillou! How dare you escape from England along with Angelica Pickles and Evil Barney and got Peppa Pig: Muddy Puddles on DVD. You know that you are banned from anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, Viacom, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids and Cookie Jar." Boris: "And what did you do after that?" Caillou: "Um. I made a fake VHS opening to Robin Hood from 1995. Real, not fake. And made by PBS Kids." Jack Loves Disneyland: "What the heck?! Caillou! How dare you make a fake VHS opening to Robin Hood from 1995. Real, not fake. It's strongly fake. Robin Hood came out in 1973, not 1995." Boris: "Jack is right, Caillou. And Robin Hood was made by Disney, not PBS Kids." Doris: "That's it, Caillou! You're grounded (13x) biggest extreme time!" Boris: "We're calling Dylan Priest and his friends to come over and teach you, Angelica Pickles, and Evil Barney a lesson." (6 hours later) Drew Pickles: "Angelica Pickles." Evil Barney's dad: "Evil Barney." Boris: "And Caillou. You have some visitors who would love to talk to you." Jack Loves Disneyland: "You already know me. I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. I changed my voice from Diesel to Paul. Anyways, shame on you three." CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. And I heard what you three did to England." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. You three are very bad people. And as for you, Angelica Pickles, I still hate you." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And you three should be ashamed of yourselves for what you three did." Tom Cat: "I'm Tom Cat." Jerry Mouse: "And I'm Jerry Mouse. Me and Tom had told Mammy Two Shoes that you three had stolen the Royal Car. So, shame on you three. And you three are the worst villains ever." Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. You three will watch my movie on VHS, DVD, Blu-Ray, and on the Disney Cinemagic channel. Why? Because it's not made by PBS Kids." Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. And I agree with Peter." Alice: "I'm Alice from Alice in Wonderland. You three will watch my movie. Because Alice in Wonderland is made by Disney. And not PBS Kids, Cookie Jar, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, Comedy Central, MTV, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., or Paramount." Queen of Hearts: "I'm the Queen of Hearts. And I agree with Alice. Off with your heads for doing things like that!" Konami: "I'm the Konami logo. You three better not upload a grounded video out of me. Because if you three do, I'll kick you three in the face!" Sega: "And I'm the Sega logo. You better leave my best friends Bloo and Mac alone, or I'll beat you three up!" Konami: "You three will wear diapers for the rest of your lives." Queen of Hearts: "You three will be staying in Walt Disney World for 78 weeks." Alice: "You three will go to summer camp for troubled teens every summer." Wendy Darling: Peter Pan: "You three will surrender for trying to kidnap the Lost Boys." Jerry Mouse: "You three will become a fan of our theatrical cartoons, television shows, and specials from now on. And the main reason why you three were sent to England is because you three got caught by your school teacher for creating a Barney error on the computer." Tom Cat: "You three will be suspended from GoCity High School for 13 years." Warren Cook: "You three will watch movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, Viacom, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." Dylan Priest: "You three will watch TV shows not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, Viacom, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." CheeseDoodle65: "And you three will play video games not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, Viacom, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar as well." Jack Loves Disneyland: "I agree with everyone." Boris: "Me too. Caillou, go to your room right now." Caillou: "Shut the frick up, Daddy! You do not tell me what to do." Boris: "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Caillou! Do as I say. Now, go to your room." Caillou: "Gr! (24x) I hate you all!" Drew Pickles: "Come on, Angelica Pickles! Let's go home." Angelica Pickles: "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Evil Barney's dad: "Let's go home, Evil Barney." Evil Barney: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" (The End)